Talk:T-850/@comment-109.148.109.54-20191116211447
From what I've collected in research over the many years since Terminator 3 came out... the T 850 is twice as fast + twice as strong, 2.65 to 2.875 times more durable against plasma fire and armour piecing weapons in being shot at + melting point resilient against higher temperatures and 3 times more reactive in processing and recover timing. Both the T 850 and 900 are more or less equal in stats of strength + speed and armour due to the hardening process in the factories that they go through on the production lining, the one exception is the T900 is almost 3 times more durable = at 2.97 times than a normal standard T800 due to being completely covered from head to toe in plate armour, so its a little more durable than the 850... but the older model is still far more superior with read + write mode enabled together and having all the battle-hardened combat experiences and data from all other terminators downloaded into it by Skynet previously. So even after becoming obsolete, the T850 was still Skynet's better shock troop and infiltrator, while the T900s were inferior due to not being able to learn or having any of the data from its previous units to be as deadly. Terminator Resistance brought me here = Spoiler alert: The T850 makes an appearance from being sent back from the near future by Skynet and was a main boss in the game for a brief moment, which was far more dangerous than its original standard t800 units... Skynet should've used that T850 unit to travel back to 84 instead = it was far more deadlier than the one in the film and this all proves it. If Skynet had sent back that T850 to 1984... both Reese and Sarah would be good as dead = example: the unit was far more durable + faster + smarter + stronger + more reactive in recovery timing and more advance in sensors to track targets from afar than the previous T800 units in other visions that came before it. It would have been far less damaged than the original when run downed by that truck before the end of the film, without its hip and leg joints being as badly damaged as seen in the film + it would've caught up to Reese and Sarah long before they got to the factory door before closing it and even then it would've deposed of Reese much faster when he attempted to fight it with that poll + I don't think the pipe bomb would've blown it in half this time except by only damaging it instead to some lesser extent... and the T850 would've had plenty of more time to kill Sarah instantly under the hydraulic press before being crushed due to its extra durability and reaction timing. lets just say that there wouldn't be a T2 movie from these events with that more advance unit being used instead and Skynet would be far more advance later from the T850 remains from the factory found by Cyberdyne Systems and the future war would be over much sooner for the resistance without John Connor and Skynet being more deadlier than the normal timeline. If the future war John Connor had found a T850 in storage + reprogrammed it with the help of the resistance and sent it back in T2 to protect the younger John Connor instead = it would be far more capable in protecting him and fighting off the T1000 much better in lasting longer than the normal T800 2.4 in the film... unless Uncle Bob was somehow a T850 unofficially known in canon, then that changes everything. If Carl from Dark Fate was a T850 instead: Then he would've had a better chance at beating the Rev 9 on his own mainly without much help from the others or being as badly damage as he was in his endoskeleton before the end of the film in losing his left hand and right leg, due to his stats being better than a normal 800 series... because I believe that the Rev 9 is much weaker than the TX from T3 or just as equally in durability. Spoiler: If you somehow get the CPU chip in Terminator Resistance from the base you were in that came from a 850 infiltrator and give it to John Connor by the end of the game, then it confirms that Uncle Bob had a T850 CPU chip inside his endo skull this whole time!. Meaning that the CPU Chip is more advance than the normal T800 terminator units previously and makes sense in canon of why he was much faster in combating the T1000 at the steel factory than how the 1984 model was back in the first film, because both CPU chips from the older and newer model are one in the same design and are compatible with one another. Its amazing on how I know all this over the years and the wiki pages do not at their fullest in updating it all... by all means, spread the word. Your welcome.